


Realizations

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Draco didn't realize it until he was faced with Harry Potter's death....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

Draco hadn’t realized. Not until this moment. This exact moment when everything depends on him.

At first he tried not to look, but of course he recognizes Potter from the tiniest glance. He looks hideous, with all that swelling and the shiny red marks all over his face, so distorted that he’s almost indistinguishable. But not to Draco. Because Draco knows those green eyes. He thought he hated them, just like he thought he hated Potter. But just having Potter here surrounded by his family and fellow Death Eaters who surely want to kill him, or at least present him to Voldemort, Draco starts to sweat. “I can’t – I can’t be sure.” He tells them, avoiding Potter’s eyes as best he can, but as soon as he speaks he can feel them boring into him.

It’s not enough. Draco’s father forces him closer so that he’s face to face with Potter, with no way to avoid eye contact now. And Potter is searching Draco’s face, his eyes pleading for Draco not give him away, asking him, drawing him in. But Draco’s already made up his mind anyway. Because he realizes that he doesn’t want Harry Potter to die. No Harry Potter can’t die. Because a part of Draco would die with him. It takes the threat of Potter’s death for Draco to finally realize he’s been in love with him this whole time. And despite all the choices Draco has made, all the punches he’s thrown on the other side of the fight, he wants Potter to win.

Draco can’t communicate all that with his eyes of course, but he sees something hopeful and forgiving in Harry’s when he finally answers his father, “I don’t know.”

By the time Harry escapes the whole episode seems like a wild dream. Harry even took his wand, which he let go more easily than he should because he didn’t want to fight Harry anymore.

***

When Draco corners Harry at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement during the battle, he’s struck with an overwhelming feeling to tell Harry his true motives, but his friends are with him. Friends that will report to Voldemort or his father his allegiance if he falters. But the way Harry is staring at him, makes him weak.

“Why didn’t you tell her? Bellatrix. You knew it was me. You still didn’t say anything.”

Draco just stares at him. His friends are nagging him to hex Harry. He can’t. He lowers his wand. “Because I’m in love with you.” He confesses.

He watches Harry’s eyes widen. His friends Goyle and Crabbe start hexing, the Golden Trio fire back. He’s just trying to stay alive. When they escape on Harry’s broom, Draco holds Harry close reveling in the fact that this is his only chance to be close to his love. He takes back his wand and let’s Harry go. He knows he doesn’t deserve Harry.

***

The next time Harry sees him, Harry is being carried by Hagrid led by Voldemort and other death eaters. Draco’s heart breaks. He dies a little inside, when Voldemort screams “Harry Potter is dead!” It can’t be. He falters even more when his mother calls to him, but he stands his ground. He is willing to against his parents this time. He is on the right side. Neville is right. It doesn’t matter if Harry is dead. He will fight for what is right. When Harry falls from Hagrid’s hands alive, Draco throws him his wand and hides.

***

He stays hidden until it’s all over.

He breathes a sigh of relief. It’s all over. He’s free. Sure, they will come for him. They will lock him up, but he’s won. He smiles at Harry when he sees him in the Great Hall, which is in shambles, littered with the dead and injured. There are so many that they lost, but he is secretly grateful that Harry lives.

He turns to walk away. He walks up to the nearest Auror, giving himself up to be arrested.

“Stop!” Harry yells, as they are putting handcuffs on him.

“Harry I have to take him.” Kingsley says.

“No. He saved my life, his mother saved my life. He might have done some horrible things, but he was threatened to do it. I don’t care about the rules Kingsley, I say he’s free.” Harry proclaimed.

“Alright Harry. If you say so.” Kingsley replied and took off the handcuffs.

Draco is beyond shocked. He couldn’t believe Harry would let him off.

“Why?” Draco croaks.

“Because I’m in love with you.” Harry replies.

Draco’s eyes bulge. Harry smiles. Harry pulls him close and kisses him for all his worth. Draco eagerly responds. It was hot, passionate, and so very good. He wanted more. He moaned in Harry’s mouth, which Harry responded with his own long moan. When they pull apart they smile at each other.

Harry leads him back over to his friends who smile politely at him, which he’s surprised at. They have a lot to talk about, and a few things to deal with, but right now, just being there together is what matters. When everything is all settled, they will deal with it. Draco can believe his future is already looking better than it was a few months before.

The Beginning……


End file.
